borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Developer's guns!
Developer's guns! so a friend of mine was just playing through borderlands (One, not two), and he came across a white weapon that does 966000 x13 damage. it can kill crawmerax in moments, and i want to know if anyone had any similar experiences. just to be clear, he does not mod, and does not use modded guns. the gun in question is obviously not modded, but it has no manufacturer listed. he got it from the rakk hive. EDIT: I will get a picture in the morning, and possibly even a video of killing crawmerax. one last thing, it has no level requirement, and we both play on 360. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Oh, what a shame! I'm sorry to inform you that what you have there is 100% modded. It is definately NOT a developer gun, and your "friend" did NOT loot it from the Rakk Hive. Pretty much anyone who has played the original Borderlands has seen these types of weapons, myself included. These god-like modded weapons are known collectively as "Stock" weapons - having the name derived from the weapons enemies use, but don't drop when killed. Your friend is a liar, simple as that. Simply search on Youtube, and you'll find countless videos on these modded weapons, I'm sure. I could be wrong, sure. However, I HIGHLY doubt that, after almost seven years of the game's release, a slip in the code would produce a weapon like that - if it even existed in the first place. Which it doesn't. It's modded. Period. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 12:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ i was there with him, and i saw it drop. he walked over to it and clearly did not drop it. also,i heard from some reliable sources that the drop rate for these guns is 0.00001% approximately, so its no wonder that most people would think its modded. thanks for the input, however it really is not modded, as i did see it drop. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah, unless you have single player video proof, you're not gonna win this arguement. The "stock" weapons are common knowledge, and the people who mod them are incredibly good at making it look like they dropped. The only other possible explanation is that you're playing with a user created patch or a modded class mod that causes these unobtainable items to drop. But since you play on the Box, it's probably just your friend being a really bad liar. Grindfest (talk) 16:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay, so i found my answer. My apologies for making a fool of myself, but it appears everyone else was correct. it is normally only able to be obtained by modding. however, i spoke with my friend, who knows an ex-gearbox employee, who I spoke to as of yesterday. he said that there was a 0.000005% chance for a stock gun to drop. apparently it was meant to be something that happens only rarely, so even if it drops legitimately, no one will believe you without video evidence, and as no one has video evidence, it is still unproven. I trust an ex-gearbox employee, how about you guys? just to be clear, i am being totally serious. verbatim, he said: "we made a drop rate that would be impossibly small, but not completely impossible. The drop rate is 5 in 100 million, and your friend is one lucky bastard!" oh, and it has been out four years, not seven, sakuretsu115. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Dude, the gun is simply NOT LEGIT and your friend's just coming up with some crazy story because he knows you know it's fake and he's desperate for you to believe him. The drop rate is not absurdly small, he modded the gun, dropped it, and acted all surprised when you found it. Modders usually do that, come up with stories in hopes you'll believe that their incredibly powerful guns are real. They aren't. Simple. RicePrezPip (talk) 06:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It's honestly quite sad you're trying to make us think this is real xD the people who put the weapons up on this site go through the code of them game. Therefore, every weapon that can, and ever will drop, is on this board. The only way to obtain a gun that is not on here will be to make it yourself. It's fake. Just like the Slag infinity, just like the white 99kx13 gun. Maybe on BL2, you could find a Jakobs purple putting out 99k damage, but no x13. Srsly c: Just stop trying~ Gaige The Mechro (talk) 23:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC)